The Real Marauders
by Half-Blood Wizard Tribute 666
Summary: We know who messed everything up right? Other than Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew. What if he wasn't the fourth Marauder. What if the fourth Marauder was a girl? What would change? Welcome to the lives of the Marauders: James, Sirius, Remus, and Miranda. Used to be called The Fourth Marauder.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

To Miranda Green, at the moment her life felt unreal.

She had gotten a letter to school with the strange name Hogwarts. A woman named Professor McGonagall had delivered it to her. Professor McGonagall claimed that Hogwarts taught people how to do magic. Hogwarts taught _witches and wizards_ how to do magic more specifically. This confused Miranda even further. How could she go to the school if she wasn't a witch? But Professor McGonagall assured her that this wasn't uncommon and that many witches and wizards came from non-magical families.

Then Miranda had been taken to a magical place called Diagon Alley. She had seen shops full of magical books and magical ingredients for potions. For the first time, she started to believe that maybe magic was real. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe Mad Miranda was finally where she belonged. Where it was normal for someone to accidentally and inexplicably turn someone's hair blue. Where it was normal to think that something so amazing could happen to someone so ordinary.

And now here she was, about four or five weeks later on a magical train to take her to this magical school. Miranda was still startled that you had to run through a wall to get to the school's train platform. Over the course of those four or five weeks, Miranda had crammed her head with as much magical knowledge as she could get from the books she had purchased. She had practiced as much as she could with her new wand as well. And now the unexplainable way Miranda could remember everything for a test she hadn't studied for came in handy. She could remember almost every single spell she had tried.

Miranda was in the middle of rereading her Defense Against the Dark Arts book when all of a sudden there was an explosion and a boy with messy black hair and glasses stumbled into her compartment.

James Potter couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. His mother and father had both gone to school there, and so had their mothers and fathers, and their mothers and fathers. It had been no surprise, but James was still excited to have been accepted. As congratulations, his father (and mother, albeit a bit reluctantly) had taken him to Zonko's to buy some pranks for school. James wasted no time in testing these out.

As soon as he got on the train, James let loose a dungbomb in a compartment containing a group of prejudiced boys and girls he had met at the pureblood parties his parents forced him to go to.

The slight rumble of the explosion of the dungbomb caused James to stumble as he escaped into the nearest compartment. James relaxed but then realized that there was someone else in his compartment.

She was about average height with brown hair and eyes that seemed to change colour each time you look at them**(1)**. She appeared to have been in the middle of reading a book when he had come in. James realized she was staring at him, waiting for an explanation, so he straightened up and said, "Hullo. Pleasure to meet you. James Potter."

"Miranda Green," she replied, although a bit warily. "Care to explain what happened?"

"Ah, yes, of course," James started with a grin. "You see, I was walking past one of the train compartments when I realized that the people inside of it were a bunch of bigoted idiots, so I threw a dungbomb at them."

"A _what_bomb?"

"You don't know what a dungbomb is?" James frowned. "Oh wait, are you Muggle-born?"

"What does Muggle-born mean?" Miranda asked getting more confused by the second.

"A Muggle is someone who is not magical. Witches and wizards who are born in a non-magical family are called Muggle-born witches and wizards," he explained.

"Oh…. Then yes, I am Muggle-born. Why? Does being Muggle-born matter?" Miranda questioned, suddenly worried.

"I wish I could say no, but sometimes it does. Most of us don't care, but do you remember how I said that compartment was full of bigoted idiots?"

"Yes…"

"Well, they're bigoted because they think people who aren't born of magical parents aren't worthy of learning magic."

"Oh," Miranda said.

"But don't worry," James reassured her. "Most of the people who think that are in Slytherin. You do know what the houses are right?"

"Yes," she started defensively. "I do know _some_ things about the magical world. Like how to do this." Miranda took out her wand and said, "_Aguamenti_!"

James was suddenly doused by water that came out of nowhere. He spouted a stream of water from his mouth.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"Yeah, sure."

She had just opened her mouth to start explaining when another boy with long, black curly hair and grey eyes rushed into the compartment.

Sirius Black was elated. Finally, he would be free of his horrid family that expected him to carry on their prejudice. He shuddered at the mere thought of his family. The moment he got Hogwarts letter, Sirius had been dreaming of liberty and the power to do and think what _he_ wants, not what his family wants.

As soon as he had gotten on the train, he knew his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa started looking for him to "introduce him to the right people right away". Sirius had narrowly escaped an encounter with them and opened the door to a random compartment, praying that the people on the other side were somewhat bearable.

When he opened the door he was met by a boy with messy hair and glasses and a girl with brown hair and colour-changing eyes.

"How many boys with black hair are going to come into this compartment?" the girl asked to break the silence. "Hi, I'm Miranda Green. Yes, Green like the colour. This idiot next to me is James Potter."

"Oi! I'm not an idiot!" the boy protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, who are you?" Miranda asked, redirecting her attention to Sirius."

"Sirius."

"Have you got a last name Sirius?" James asked.

"I'd prefer not to share it at the moment."

"That bad is it?" Miranda interjected. "Can't be as bad as mine, though. I've got a colour for a last name for crying out loud!"

"It's not the name I don't like," Sirius explained. "It's the people that come with it."

"What's so bad about your family?" Miranda inquired.

"They're a bit…" Sirius paused to think of the right word. "Prejudiced. Actually you know what, forget prejudiced, they are a bunch of idiots who wouldn't know how to judge magical ability if it hit them in the arse."

"Oh," James realized. "You have one of those families that's full of bigoted Slytherins. **Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright!**"

"Oh, I'm better than alright Jamsiekins, I'm fabulous!"

"Alright, alright settle down, boys, settle down," Miranda said. "Okay so you're the black sheep of the family. We've got that. What's your last name."

Sirius grinned, "Actually, I'm more of the white sheep of the family. Sirius Black, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"What do you know, his last name is a colour too," snickered James.

"Oh, shut up," Miranda muttered darkly. "Anywho, I'm going to go to the loo to change. Don't blow up anymore dungbombs while I'm gone."

"Party pooper," James muttered.

A couple minutes after Miranda left, a girl with red hair came into the compartment and sat at the window not speaking once. A boy with black greasy hair walked in and sat across from her.

"**I don't want to talk to you**," the girl said.

"**Why not?**" the boy asked.

"**Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.**"

"**So what?**"

The girl threw a glare at the boy.

"**So she's my sister!**"

"**She's only a—**" the boy caught himself before he could say anything, but Sirius was pretty sure that he was going to say Muggle.

"**But we're going!**" the boy said excitedly. "**This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!**"

The girl smiled and nodded while she wiped her eyes.

"**You'd better be in Slytherin,**" the boy said.

At this James' ears perked up.

"**Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?**"

Sirius sighed. "**My whole family has been in Slytherin. Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you going if you've got the choice?"**

**James lifted an invisible sword.**

"'**Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."**

The boy with greasy hair snorted. **James turned on him. **

"**Got a problem with that?"**

"Not at all," the boy sneered. **"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"**

"**Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.**

**James roared with laughter. **The girl glared at them with dislike.

"**Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."**

"**Oooooo…" **James and Sirius mocked her. James tried to trip the boy on the way out.

"**See ya, Snivellus!" **James called as the door slammed.

The door opened again. This time it's Miranda.

"I just saw two people storming from our compartment. What did you do?"

Sirius recounted what happened with Snivellus and the redhead.

"Well I can't say your position was right, but he doesn't sound like the nicest person either."

There was a knock on the compartment door.

Remus Lupin couldn't believe it. He had been accepted into Hogwarts, one of the finest schools of magic in the world. Many people were candidates for this school, and yet he, a werewolf, had been accepted. He had been visited by Dumbledore and was told how he was going to transform every full moon at school. His mother cried for hours and held him tight talking about how her "little baby was all grown up".

The Lupins were late. They had only gotten to the platform five minutes before it was to leave the station, so the goodbyes were rushed as Remus made his way onto the train.

His father had told him to stay clear of people who seemed prejudiced, so he chose to knock on the door of a compartment with a girl and two boys who didn't seem that bad.

"I swear if it's another boy with black hair…" Remus heard the girl mutter as he opened the door. "Yes!" the girl did a little dance. "Brown hair!"

"You'd think she thinks black hair is a curse now," a boy with curly black hair said.

The girl scoffed, "How could it not be with you two doofuses around?"

"Hullo. Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely.

"Not at all!" the other boy said loudly. "The name's James. James Potter."

"Miranda Green," the girl smiled.

"Sirius Black," the boy with curly hair announced. Seeing the look on Remus' face, he hastily said, "I'm not like the rest of my family. What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Neat," said Miranda. Further conversation was interrupted by the lady with the trolley of candy. James and Sirius bought roughly half the cart and began to pig out. All three boys had fun introducing Miranda to wizarding candies. Much time passed (in which they all discovered each other's love of pranks and tricks) and then suddenly they were at Hogwarts.

They all looked at each other and grinned. Let the fun begin.

**(1)Some of you might be thinking that I took this from Piper McLean in PJO, but I'm trying to base Miranda off myself. Sometimes my eyes seem blue, other times, green, grey, or even brown.**

**I know that Remus seems kind of young and innocent for what you think he should be, but I think that he slowly became more and more burdened, not that he tried to be an anti-social hermit.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~PJOFANGIRL**


End file.
